


Leasehold

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: It's a strange job. Mark has been bought for pop stars before, usually by managers and promoters, under the implicit condition that the stars in question are not to know why he's really sleeping with them and of course, the press aren't going to find out (not that Mark could bring himself to do that to anyone anyway). Still, it's odd to be hired to seduce two of them at once. He wonders how much UST they could possibly have, that this is a worthwhile investment to stop them being so annoying toward each other, but that's none of his business. As long as he's getting paid.





	Leasehold

It's a strange job. Mark has been bought for pop stars before, usually by managers and promoters, under the implicit condition that the stars in question are not to know why he's really sleeping with them and of course, the press aren't going to find out (not that Mark could bring himself to do that to anyone anyway). Still, it's odd to be hired to seduce two of them at once. He wonders how much UST they could possibly have, that this is a worthwhile investment to stop them being so annoying toward each other, but that's none of his business. As long as he's getting paid.

It doesn't take much to talk his way up to one of their rooms, the other two distracted out on the dancefloor, taking each other's shirts off and playing with each other's nipples. Rob, the dark haired one, is the first to grab Mark by the hips and start taking his clothes off, suckling at the back of his neck greedily. Mark gives him a practiced moan. He likes Rob. He doesn't know why, but something about the other lad makes him feel right at home. Like they met in another life or something.  
  
Gary, the blonde one, stays watching them from across the room for awhile. Rob laughs when Mark's skin tight jeans with no underwear beneath (which is pretty uncomfortable, actually) fall to his knees. "Come on, Gaz, it's only a dick," he says, even though from the way his hand trembles against Mark's hip, Mark's pretty sure this is his first time with another man also. "It won't hurt you." To prove his point, he reaches around and starts wanking Mark off, roughly, and he lets out another moan, a lot more shaky this time.  
  
"Shut up." Gary turns pink, but he can't stop staring. He's a shy one, it seems.  
  
He and Rob collapse into a pile on the bed, Gary following them and perching on the edge of it awkwardly. Mark grins, reaches out to him. "Come here." He pulls Gary into a kiss as he settles in Rob's lap, rubbing his arse against his fabric-covered hardness. Gary lets out a low, needy groan into his mouth.  
  
"Fuck," Rob whispers, teeth dragging against Mark's skin. "You're so pretty." Mark shivers. "You're so pretty like that, Gaz."  
  
 _He hasn't even done anything yet_ , Mark thinks, but he remembers it's his job to do something about that. Gary pulls away to blush more and mutter something self-deprecating, and while he does, Mark starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Come on," he whispers when Gary gives him a fearful look. "I promise I'll take care of you. Both of you."  
  
Behind him, Rob snorts. "Don't worry about him, Markie," he says, which makes Mark wonder when he told them his name. "He's always a prude. Bet he's been craving a nice hard cock for years now."  
  
Gary's blush, which was previously shy and embarrassed, turns angry. "Do you ever shut up, Rob?" And himself proving a point, he leans in and snogs Mark possessively, making Rob quiet a second.  
  
He fumbles for the lube in his breast pocket and thankfully, they get the idea; Mark was paid to give them the full experience. "Oh fuck," Rob murmurs as he slicks up his cock, Mark's hole long since trained to accommodate such things. He hesitates. "You sure about this, mate?"  
  
Mark wants to laugh. He wants to grin. "Yeah. I'm fine." He knows what he's hear for. "Do what you like to me."  
  
Gary, currently sucking on his earlobe, smothers a giggle. Rob simply manhandles him into position and starts pushing up inside him.  
  
Mark lets out a needy cry, and he knows he didn't do that for the money. It feels good. Rob's far from the biggest he's ever taken, but he feels perfectly-sized. It's all better than it should be.  
  
"Oh fuck," Rob moans as he bottoms out, and then Mark starts to ride his cock properly. "It's so good. So tight and hot... christ, Gaz, you should try it."  
  
Gary is staring at them again, eyes wide and hungry, and Mark knows he's going to have to move if he's to get them both off. But then Gary surprises him. Out of nowhere he darts down on the mattress, and then there's a wet, needy mouth wrapped around his dick, sucking him like starved.  
  
" _Oh fuck_ ," Mark gasps, rocking himself as hard onto Rob's cock as he can, wanting to feel full enough to match how deep Gary swallows him. Maybe Robbie was right. He looks down, head spinning, to watch the shy prude start jerking himself off as he sucks a rentboy's cock. Hesitantly, Robbie reaches around him and threads his fingers through Gary's hair.  
  
"That's it Gaz. Oh god, just like that. Don't you stop..."  
  
Mark whimpers, and comes so hard you'd think he was the one paying.  
  
When he wakes up, it's the next morning, a cold sunset breaking in the window. Gary and Robbie's bodies are curled either side of him, keeping him warm. Rob has one hand intertwined with Gary's above his head, and the other curled over his hip.  
  
For a second, Mark feels like he belongs there. Like he could belong to them. Like he could be a part of this silly little pop band who all mean so much to each other.  
  
 _Don't be ridiculous. You were hired to do a job, and you did it. That's all._  
  
Carefully, doing his best not to wake them, Mark extracts himself from between them, puts his clothes on, and heads down to the lobby to collect his things.


End file.
